


Winter

by dgalerab



Series: Witch [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Gentle Sex, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-31
Updated: 2017-10-31
Packaged: 2019-01-27 14:34:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,345
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12583972
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dgalerab/pseuds/dgalerab
Summary: As winter rolls around, Bokuto makes his advances on Keiji.(Sequel to Witch)





	Winter

**Author's Note:**

> I really wish I knew enough about bird sex to make this the hilarious disaster it could have been but as is it's only a soft story with just enough sense of impending doom that I don't have to use my nonexistent geometric sense.

Keiji will not deny that he loves Bokuto. He’s a gentle soul, inquisitive and creative, and despite the odd language-species barrier between them, he does his best to make Keiji happy.

This does not mean Keiji has to enjoy going out into public with Bokuto. After all, as endearing as Bokuto’s impulsive, self assured curiosity is when he’s trying to adapt to Keiji, it’s downright exhausting to have to stop him from licking things in an herb shop as he inquires about the prices, especially without drawing attention to themselves.

Slapping Bokuto’s hand whenever he reaches for anything suspiciously does well on the short term, but given that Bokuto has no idea why it’s happening, it’s not very practical for teaching him.

Once they’ve gathered all their supplies, Keiji drags him back outside. “Bokuto,” he says. “Just a little longer. I have to buy a coat. It’s been getting cold.”

Bokuto tilts his head, scrunching his nose at him grumpily. Keiji sighs, leading him to the nearest clothing shop. “Stay,” he says, as he goes inside. Cold in the forest is a lot colder than Keiji remembers in the castle, and Bokuto’s house is not very well insulated, and Bokuto seems to be immune to the cold, always covered in too many feathers to freeze like Keiji does.

He picks out the warmest looking coat, paying for it quickly before he hurries back to Bokuto, who is watching the people go by aimlessly.

He squints at Keiji’s coat as Keiji pulls it on. “Warm?” he asks, tugging at the wool.

“Yes,” Keiji says. “Come on, let’s go home.” He holds out his hand for Bokuto, who takes it hesitantly as they walk out of the town and towards the woods.

“I’m sorry I hit you,” Keiji says eventually, rubbing Bokuto’s wrist gently. “But I didn’t want to start telling you not to put dried frogs in your mouth in front of that shop keeper. It would have been suspicious.”

Bokuto nuzzles against Keiji’s cheek. Keiji assumes it’s an apology and forgiveness in one, at least until Bokuto uses it to cleverly nip Keiji’s ear with a sharp bite and scamper off into the trees.

“Alright,” Keiji sighs. “Fair. Don’t go too far, it’s getting dark!”

Of course, Bokuto won’t go far. Even cross, he’s more than protective of Keiji. Given how many times they’ve run across something that would happily eat Keiji in these woods, Keiji can’t exactly blame him.

He rubs at his ear. Bokuto has sharp teeth. If he’d wanted to, he could have easily bitten Keiji’s ear off in one swift move, but as is it’s only smarting a little. Keiji walks along the path as far as he can, listening for Bokuto, and it’s only a few minutes before he hears wings again, Bokuto’s talons brushing along his back, nudging him forward in the pitch black darkness.

It’s only so long before Keiji finds himself tripping over branches, and he stops. “Bokuto! I can’t see a thing,” he reminds Bokuto. He thinks Bokuto forgets how badly Keiji sees in the dark.

There’s cracking as Bokuto settles into the branches, tail feathers sliding past Keiji as he worms his way down far enough for Keiji to get on his back.

“Thank you,” Keiji murmurs, securing their buys for today before hanging on tight and letting Bokuto carry them up above the trees. Here, at least, there’s some moonlight to light the way, but even so, Keiji only sees their cabin when they’re practically right on top of it.

Bokuto sets him down gently, rattling along the roof until he’s back beside Keiji in a flurry of feathers, newly human shaped.

Keiji lets them in and starts packing away their purchases. “Would you like dinner? I tried a new recipe that you might like,” he calls.

Bokuto makes a face, but pretends not to. He doesn’t think much of cooked food, but Keiji tries to make meals they can both enjoy nonetheless.

He spoons out some of the stew he’d made in the morning for Bokuto, who sniffs at it warily. Once he sees Keiji eat, he takes his own bite. He quickly spits it back out, trying to hide it by continuing to make chewing motions.

“Good?” Keiji asks, amused.

“Good,” Bokuto says, with a queasy smile.

“I saw you spitting it out,” Keiji points out.

Bokuto gently slides the bowl back to him and slinks away in shame. Keiji chuckles and finishes his own portion, then Bokuto’s for good measure. He hears Bokuto leave to go hunting, and he uses the silence to clean up a little. He organizes the herbs and sets a small fire in the fireplace and makes tea.

He hears Bokuto clattering on the roof soon. He never leaves Keiji unguarded for long. (When Keiji pointed this out, Bokuto had poked his stomach and reported that he was “too squishy.”) Still, Keiji is glad he’s learned not to eat his prey inside. Keiji might be able to live with the fact that his friend (or more than a friend) eats raw animals, but he doesn’t want to  _ see _ it.

Bokuto comes back inside soon, tapping at Keiji’s hand happily. Keiji sighs and gives him his hand, palm up, and Bokuto lets out a joyous sound between a hoot and a coo and puts a rock in Keiji’s palm.

“Thank you, Bokuto,” Keiji murmurs. “It’s beautiful.” It’s not a lie this time. This rock has flecks of crystals that make it shimmer and glitter in the firelight. However, he suspects that Bokuto has very little idea of what might make a rock beautiful, because the rocks he gives Keiji range from small emeralds to a large, jagged, muddy rock the size of Keiji’s head.

Still, Keiji knows he gives them because he’d seen Keiji pick up a geode, and it’s very thoughtful, so Keiji keeps each stone. Even the ugly ones. He sets this one onto the shelf he’d cleared for it, and Bokuto watches proudly.

He settles above the bed eagerly, waiting for Keiji to sit, swinging back and forth a little on his perch.

Keiji smiles and settles in front of him.

Bokuto, of course, immediately kicks him in the head.

“Hands,” Keiji reminds him. It hadn’t been much of a kick. Bokuto is still more used to reaching out with his feet to hold things.

He resettles sheepishly and frees up a hand, nearly unbalancing himself, and tilts Keiji’s head to inspect his ear.

“Don’t worry,” Keiji chuckles. “It didn’t hurt much.”

“Sorry,” Bokuto says, but he doesn’t move his hand. He seems to be contemplating which human limb is appropriate for what he wants to do. He lowers his mouth to Keiji’s head and licks a curl, then pulls away. Keiji patiently waits for him to think it over. After a moment, Bokuto starts moving his fingers, scratching Keiji’s scalp a little before starting to comb through Keiji’s hair.

“Are you inspecting me for lice?” Keiji murmurs.

Bokuto shakes his head.

“Oh? No?” Keiji teases.

Bokuto shakes his head again.

“Grooming me?” Keiji guesses.

Bokuto nods.

Keiji smiles and lets him. Bokuto’s hands are careful, probably too light to be on the safe side. Keiji wonders what this means, but he decides to enjoy it for now and ask Kuroo tomorrow when they swoop by with a few of the potions Kenma makes for Bokuto every so often.

It’s an odd feeling. Bokuto’s hands are warm and careful, but it’s only too obvious he’s used to having talons instead by the stiff way they move, the sharp nails ghosting against the skin. Keiji leans back against his shins and closes his eyes, letting Bokuto comb through his hair, finding every abandoned feather and bit of twig left in his messy hair.

In the warmth of the fire and Bokuto, Keiji quickly falls asleep.

-X-

“Kuroo-san,” Keiji says, once he’s gotten Kuroo to himself. “Could I ask… a question?”

“Was that not a question?” Kuroo asks, grinning.

Keiji takes a slow breath. “Does Kenma ever… groom you?”

Kuroo blushes. “Uh,” he says. “Sure.”

Keiji squints at him.

“Look it’s… um,” Kuroo stammers. “It’s nothing weird. Necessarily.”

Keiji narrows his eyes further.

Kuroo looks like he wants to melt into the floor, something that looks incredibly absurd for someone his height.

“I’ve never seen Kenma’s human form,” Keiji says, leaning closer just to watch Kuroo sweat. “When you have sex, does he shift, or have you had sex with a giant cat?”

“That. Is none of your business,” Kuroo says.

Keiji raises his eyebrows.

“Both,” Kuroo whispers. “Anyway, nevermind. I think it’s specific to their animal form, and I don’t know shit about bird sex, so I don’t know what grooming means.”

Keiji sits back. “All I know is that owls mate for life. I don’t know the specifics.”

“Well, I mean,” Kuroo says. “It’s more of a… rule of thumb than a law of nature. They’re not  _ actually _ animals.”

There’s a long silence. Keiji crosses his arms, looking at the floor while Kuroo clears his throat. “I’d ask for specifics, but I don’t want to know,” Keiji says finally.

“Fair,” Kuroo replies.

-X-

The next time Bokuto lays a rock (bland, flat) in his hand and curls Keiji’s fingers around it like it’s something precious, Keiji decides to just ask him. “Bokuto-san,” he murmurs. “Is this… a courtship ritual?”

Bokuto cocks his head at him.

“Are you trying to… get me to…” Keiji chews at his lip. He’s not sure what Bokuto’s vocabulary is. It’s basic, but some simple words he doesn’t know and other complicated words he does. “… be your mate?”

Bokuto glances to the side in a way that makes it all too obvious he understands the question. He tilts his head further, though, trying to continue to feign confusion.

Keiji finds the find of his mouth is twitching with a bit of stray amusement. “Don’t look at me like that, it’s obvious you know what I’m talking about.”

Bokuto tries to look innocent, but it only makes him look more owlish.

“Look,” Keiji says. “I left my life to live with you in a cabin in a terrifying monster forest. I’m not exactly opposed.”

Bokuto sits up a little straighter, eyes bright and watching Keiji closely.

Keiji sighs, rubbing at his neck and Bokuto instantly mirrors it, like he thinks it’s some kind of bizarre mating ritual. Which, of course, is the problem that Keiji needs to bring up as soon as possible, before it turns into an… ordeal. “The thing is,” he says slowly, “I think we somehow need to clarify how this  _ works _ .”

Bokuto blinks at him, this time actually looking lost.

“Being mates,” Keiji clarifies. He rubs at his eyes and Bokuto’s hand drifts, seemingly unsure if he’s supposed to do it too. There’s no sense beating around the bush now. “Sex.”

Bokuto pauses, nodding absently, then leans in. “You don’t know how sex works?”

“No,” Keiji says. Given the amount of catastrophes Bokuto had brought around trying to  _ feed _ Keiji, he’s a little concerned that this is new information to Bokuto. “Not with  _ you _ . I mean you’re…” He gestures at Bokuto, who stares back, not following in the least. “I mean, we aren’t the same, you and I. I’ve had sex with other  _ humans _ , but…”

“You’ve had other mates?!” Bokuto blurts, and before Keiji can clarify, he’s crashing up the shelves and into the rafters.

“Oh, come on,” Keiji groans. “Bokuto, humans… sometimes try things out before finding a mate for life. Do you… your people don’t do that?”

Bokuto gives a ruffled, affronted hoot from the rafters.

“Alright,” Keiji says. “Well, sorry, but I promise no more trying out with anyone else but you, good?”

Bokuto shuffles along the rafter, looking very much like he’s ruffling his feathers even in his human state.

“Bokuto, if you won’t be reasonable, I am getting the broom,” Keiji warns.

Bokuto hops to a higher rafter, and Keiji sighs, going to get the broom from the kitchen and resigning himself to a night of shaking Bokuto out of the rafters until Bokuto gives up and lets Keiji cuddle him.

-X-

Keiji wakes to a clattering in the kitchen. The bed is still nice and warm from Bokuto’s heat and the many, many blankets he’s showered Keiji with, and Keiji frankly doesn’t want to get up to see what’s happening.

Instead, Bokuto scrambles into his bed with one of his catalogues of recipes and herbs, pages open to a large, purple mushroom drawing. He points at it frantically, with the eager look that means he’s inviting Keiji to do something.

Keiji groans, pulling the blankets over his head. “It’s  _ cold _ outside,” he points out.

Bokuto lets out a large huff. “You’re too naked!” he tells Keiji.

“Yes, I know, I should grow feathers like you,” Keiji sighs. “But sadly I can’t do that so I have to stay under these blankets and you can go mushroom hunting.”

Bokuto blows an angry raspberry and clatters off, returning quickly with Keiji’s coat, now stuffed full of feathers.

Keiji blinks at the solution, resisting the urge to laugh in Bokuto’s face. “Alright, alright,” he says, sitting up. The room is cold and biting outside of the mound of blankets, despite the fire going across the room, and Keiji hurries to get dressed quickly and bundle himself in his coat. The feathers are awkward and poke him in places, but they store heat well.

Still, sometimes he misses the warmer, better insulated castle walls back in the city.

Bokuto picks up on the wistful look with surprising intuition, and quickly pushes a piping hot bowl of porridge into his hands. “Thank you, Bokuto,” Keiji says. He sighs, looking around the cabin. “We should see if we can insulate the cabin a bit better. After all, it’s getting colder and colder and I don’t take the cold as well as you.”

“You’ll freeze!” Bokuto cries, looking terrified.

“Well, let’s not let it get that far,” Keiji says. “I’ll ask Kuroo how they managed. I doubt Kenma had much of a warm place before him.”

Bokuto shakes his head. “Kenma isn’t naked like you,” he tells Keiji.

“Yes, I know,” Keiji says, suppressing a smile. “He has quite the fur coat.”

Bokuto nods sagely.

“Thank you for making breakfast, Bokuto, it’s delicious,” Keiji says.

In response, Bokuto beams at him like a ray of pure sunlight.

-X-

It’s almost light outside, despite the cold, and Keiji is slowly adjusting the constant fog in these woods, but he’s not sure how useful he is looking for mushrooms. He resigns himself to holding the bag for collection, letting Bokuto drop his findings into it when he swoops back with his own findings, and trying to stay warm.

Bokuto stops about midway through his collecting to land on a branch and inspect Keiji, his taloned foot landing on his head. Though each talon is about the size of two of Keiji’s fingers, he’s taken a surprisingly short amount of time to grow accustomed to them. For how boisterous and clumsy he can be as a human, Bokuto is, if anything, overly cautious with his talons around Keiji.

“I’m alright, Bokuto,” Keiji says, letting Bokuto pat him on the head like a dog. “The feathers are helping.”

Bokuto lets out a hoot in a tone Keiji hasn’t heard from him before, and before Keiji has time to wonder what it means before Bokuto is all but rolling out of the tree and behind Keiji. One of his massive feet wraps around Keiji’s waist, pressing him down as he hovers behind him.

_ Oh _ , Keiji thinks, as Bokuto drags him back and rolls his tail against Keiji’s ass.

“Bokuto, no!” he cries, before things get messy or Keiji bursts out laughing, mortally offending Bokuto for life.

Bokuto squawks and vanishes into the trees.

Keiji is going to laugh and it’s going to haunt him forever. “Bokuto!” he calls, voice as serious as he can get it. “Bokuto, don’t take it personally I just…”

A mournful, guilty hoot drifts down from the trees, and Keiji nearly snorts with laughter. He slings the bag over his shoulder and starts climbing up the tree. “Bokuto, I know it’s a good way to warm up, but I’m still dressed!”

There’s an awkward snapping of branches above him, and Keiji climbs a bit further, trying to be subtle so that Bokuto doesn’t flutter to the next tree. “It’s not like your feathers,” Keiji continues. “I can’t really have sex in a coat very well.”

There’s a rattling and Bokuto sinks down through the branches to settle near Keiji, warily blinking through the leaves at him.

“And I… I don’t think we have the same ideas as to how sex works,” Keiji says. “I think maybe we should try it at home, when we’re both… in the same form?”

Bokuto shifts on his perch and wriggles a talon along Keiji’s nose, stroking it gently.

“Yeah,” Keiji murmurs. “Now come on, this bag is almost full.” He looks down into the winding branches. “Also please help me down.”

-X-

By the time they get back home, Keiji is pretty sure he’s frozen all the way through. As he tries to bring the fire to life, Bokuto rolls down from the roof, human again. He gives Keiji a suspicious look, then scampers off into the room where he keeps his potions.

He returns quickly with a potion in a hideously orange bottle. “Just a sip,” he warns, uncorking it and handing it to Keiji.

Keiji carefully takes a sip. It tastes like butter and shortcake and strawberries and it sends warmth shooting straight through Keiji, spreading quickly into his fingers and toes, and he immediately moves to take another sip, but he only manages to lick another drop from the rim before Bokuto snatches it out of his hand quickly and corks it.

Keiji whines, reaching for it, but Bokuto quickly bounds up a shelf to put it firmly out of Keiji’s reach before sliding back down. “Not good for you,” he declares. “You’d get all…” He tries to rub his mouth with his foot before realizing he needs to do it with his hand or he’ll fall over. He makes a face that looks like someone severely inebriated.

Keiji can’t help but laugh this time, and he realizes that’s exactly what Bokuto was warning him about. “First you bend me over outside and now you’re getting me drunk,” he giggles. “How forward.”

Bokuto makes a cross face, like he’s vaguely offended by the idea that he’d done this for sex. “Sleep a little,” Bokuto tells him, lifting him up and pushing him into bed. “It helps.”

Keiji drags him into bed with him and nuzzles close. Again, Bokuto has a point. The warmth is dragging him down, and as Bokuto’s arms come up around him, the fact that he’d very much planned to show Bokuto how sex works for humans as soon as they got home is forgotten as he plunges headfirst into sleep.

-X-

He wakes feeling pleasantly fuzzy and warmer than he has since it started getting chilly, still tangled up with Bokuto under the blankets. He yawns, resting his heavy head on Bokuto’s shoulder.

“So,” he says. “Sex.”

Bokuto makes a small  _ eep _ , squirming until he’s nose to nose with Keiji.

“Well first you’ve got to get undressed,” Keiji says. “We both do.”

Bokuto stares at him, and Keiji tugs at his clothes. “Take it off,” he says.

Bokuto sits up slowly, and hell, it’s cold again  _ outside  _ the blankets. This is likely his first time seeing Bokuto’s chest entirely bare, since he’s usually always wearing either his feather-lined cape or at the very least the soft, almost downy tunic he has on under that. It’s a nice sight, but it only does so much to keep Keiji warm as he shivers, waiting until Bokuto has undressed and hunkered back down with the blankets before starting on the difficult task of worming his way out of his own clothes without lifting the blankets at all.

“I can’t fly like this,” Bokuto informs him.

“I can’t fly at all,” Keiji points out.

“Yes,” Bokuto says. “That’s why I…” He mimes something that looks very much like he planned to smash his behind against Keiji’s repeatedly earlier.

“No,” Keiji says. “I’m not really… built for that.”

Bokuto blinks at him.

“I mean, you can do it from behind, but then you’d have to… use lubricant and… take your time. Humans have sex through penetration.”

Bokuto makes a bewildered face.

“With this,” Keiji says, twisting so he can slide his hand over Bokuto’s cock.

Bokuto lets out a much louder  _ EEP _ .

“Yes,” Keiji says. “We both do, so either we have to grind them together or we have to find a place to stick it.”

“ _ A _ place?” Bokuto asks, and Keiji has to struggle not to laugh  _ again _ when he eyes Keiji’s ear warily.

“Well, we’re both men,” Keiji says. “So yes, we’ve got to get creative. But I mean mouths, at most. Do not, under any circumstances, put your penis in my ear.”

“I wasn’t going to,” Bokuto mumbles, blushing.

“It’s alright,” Keiji says. “I know you’re new to this. Do you want to do it from behind so it’s a little bit familiar?”

Bokuto nods.

“Alright. Do you have some kind of lubricant that’s safe to… well, to put  _ in  _ me?”

Bokuto nods again.

“Can you get it?” Keiji asks.

Bokuto leaps out from under the blanket, letting out a squawk when he realizes how cold the air is outside their little cove. “Being naked is cold!” he cries.

“I know,” Keiji says. “That’s why I never want to get out of bed in the morning.”

Bokuto makes a petulant noise at him, blurting out a quick, “You need feathers!” Still, he doesn’t think to get dressed as he runs off to get lube, leaving Keiji to the warm bed and a laugh that just won’t go away. He’s not sure if it’s still the potion or just Bokuto’s endearing confusion.

A moment later, Bokuto skids back into the room, sliding under the covers. Keiji almost squeaks with how cold he is as he presses against Keiji, shivering a little. “Collllllld,” he complains.

“I  _ know _ ,” Keiji says, sliding the bottle of lubricant out of Bokuto’s hand to set it beside them for when they need it. “Let me warm you up.”

He rubs his hands up and down Bokuto’s arms quickly, trying to get the blood flowing and a little heat into him with the friction. Bokuto still runs a great deal hotter than him, so it’s not long before he’s warm enough that Keiji dares press his body to Bokuto’s, though he still twitches when Bokuto’s cold hands slide up his back.

Though he looks human enough, actually touching his naked body is… strange. Keiji finds himself pressing close, running his fingers across every inch he can reach. Even under his skin Bokuto’s bones feel different, as though Keiji can feel the hollowness in them. His shoulders are built differently than expected, hunching backwards like tucked wings. At the base of his back, Keiji can still feel the remnant of his tail feathers, a little nub at the bottom of his spine.

His fingers are the most fascinating, the knuckles smoother than they look, the bones inside his fingers curved and hard, unable to shake the echoes of talons. Right now, Keiji can’t blame Kuroo. There’s something electric about the thought of those talons, so terrifyingly massive in their true form, so unquestionably deadly and still so gentle with Keiji.

If Bokuto’s true form wasn’t likely to crush him if Bokuto shifted in this bed, Keiji might ask him to show him those talons so that Keiji could lick them, toy with the idea of how tender such a deadly beast could be for Keiji and only Keiji.

As is, he presses closer, taking Bokuto’s fingers into his hand and lifting them to his lips. “Can I?” he asks.

Bokuto nods, and Keiji slips his curved fingers into his mouth.

Bokuto squirms a little, then copies him, slipping Keiji’s fingers into his mouth. It’s clear, though, that he doesn’t understand why they’re doing this, because he lets the fingers sit there until Keiji swallows his laugh and starts licking at Bokuto’s fingers. His nails are sharp, as pointed as the talons themselves, and Keiji lets his tongue play with the sharp ends.

Bokuto does his best to copy his movements with his own tongue.

Keiji snorts and pulls away, and Bokuto watches him carefully, as though trying to guess what comes next even though he clearly has no idea what is happening. “Don’t be nervous,” Keiji tells him. “Humans do a lot of experimenting with sex. People have… preferences. We’ll just try things out until we know what we both like.”

Bokuto squints at him. “What if we don’t like something?”

“Then we don’t do that.”

Bokuto squints harder. “But before that.”

“Before that it will feel weird,” Keiji says. “And we will tell each other, and then we will do something else.”

Bokuto somehow manages to squint even harder, his whole face screwed up.

Keiji smiles. “It’s not often a problem, so long as you’re paying attention.”

Bokuto wriggles closer. “Alright,” he mutters, sounding suspicious. “Now what?”

“Mm,” Keiji says. “Some people like kissing. I happen to like it too, but it’s not for everyone.”

Bokuto tilts his head, scrunching his nose when Keiji takes his face in the hand that Bokuto isn’t laying on and presses his lips to Bokuto’s. Bokuto automatically licks his lips up to the tip of his nose and when Keiji starts back he starts back as well. “Soft,” he explains.

Keiji snorts. “I see.”

Bokuto nips at his lip gently.

Keiji smiles. “Come here,” he whispers, kissing Bokuto again, a little harder. “Is that good?”

Bokuto nods, shifting so he can pat Keiji’s head like he usually does to show his affection.

“You can touch elsewhere, you know,” Keiji murmurs.

Bokuto makes a small, concerned chirping sound, but he runs his hand down Keiji’s back. He wriggles his hard fingers against Keiji’s skin a few times, then laughs. “You’re so naked!” he says.

“You’re naked too,” Keiji points out.

“But you can’t even make your own feathers!” Bokuto cries, kneading at Keiji’s back as he nuzzles against his nose with his own. “You’re so naked!”

“Yes, yes, very funny,” Keiji chuckles.

“And so tiny!” Bokuto adds.

“I am quite tall for a human,” Keiji says, running his fingers down to Bokuto’s thigh, pulling him so their lengths are touching. Bokuto lets out a coo and rolls his hips up into Keiji’s.

“There are even tinier humans?” Bokuto asks.

“Much tinier humans,” Keiji says, grinding against Bokuto.

“But Kuroo’s taller,” Bokuto says, with a shiver.

“Kuroo is a freak of nature,” Keiji says. He feels so warm and comfortable that he wonders if maybe it wouldn’t be nice to just stay like this, rolling their hips against each other until they both finish. But he did tell Bokuto he could do it from behind, and it’s not like they’re going anywhere.

He groans, rolling over and pressing back against Bokuto. His skin is soft, almost like he still has down feathers coating it, and he wraps around Keiji easily, his cock slotting against Keiji’s ass as he rolls his hips lazily.

He nips at Keiji’s neck with sharp teeth, but not enough to hurt in the least. It’s a tender motion, though Keiji might not have called it that before he met Bokuto.

“Anyway,” Keiji sighs, taking Bokuto’s hands and putting them between his legs. “You’re going to take your cock and put it in here, but it’s sort of… tight, so you have to stretch it very well and use a lot of that lubricant, alright?”

Bokuto nods against his back.

“Good,” Keiji says. “Just take it slow and I’ll tell you if you’re doing it wrong.”

Bokuto nips his ear appreciatively, fiddling with the bottle of lubricant for a moment before a hooked finger trails between Keiji’s legs. He’s extremely careful, testing out the push and shove of Keiji’s body.

“I won’t break,” Keiji laughs. “Take it slow, but you don’t have to be scared.”

“Tiny,” Bokuto reminds him.

He has a point, Keiji realizes. He can’t help but imagine one of Bokuto’s huge talons in place of that finger. He’s not sure if he’s terrified of the idea or aroused. Possibly both, though that’s a little concerning, because shoving a giant, sharp talon that could tear through his chest like butter is definitely a bad idea.

Well. If Kuroo can fuck a several meter long cat, Keiji can dream too.

Bokuto pushes the finger in gingerly.

“See?” Keiji says. “Not so bad.”

“Eep,” Bokuto informs him.

“There’s a bundle of nerves in there that will feel good,” Keiji says. “But you can just try thrusting for a bit first.”

Bokuto leans his chin onto Keiji’s shoulder, tongue between his teeth. He pushes the finger in and out and at this angle it’s even more obvious that his finger is still curved like a talon. He cocks his head, searching for the prostate, and Keiji guides him as best he can until Bokuto finds it and nudges at it cautiously, sending shivers of pleasure up Keiji’s spine.

“Yes,” he breathes. “That’s it.”

Bokuto rubs the pad of his finger over it a few times before Keiji murmurs, “You can put another finger in.”

Bokuto is just as cautious this time, but a little faster now that he seems to realize he hasn’t torn Keiji in half yet or anything. He narrows his eyes, testing his fingers in Keiji, and Keiji does his best to talk to him calmly and coach him through it until he feels ready for Bokuto’s cock. It’s not particularly large, after all, more long than thick, so it should be fine.

“Lube yourself up,” he tells Bokuto, who makes a face at the slightly sticky lube hitting sensitive areas. “Yes, I know, but it’ll feel good.”

Bokuto seems to understand the gig at this point, and he lines himself up to Keiji’s hole, making a questioning face.

Keiji nods, and Bokuto pushes in. He’s hot inside Keiji, and it feels  _ good _ . Bokuto pauses once he’s entirely in. “How fast can I go?” he asks.

“Maybe we’ll start slow for now,” Keiji says. “And work our way up?”

Bokuto contemplates that, then nods, tilting Keiji a little so he’s at a good angle and rolling his hips. He doesn’t manage to hit Keiji’s prostate, though Keiji can tell he’s trying to. “Don’t worry about it,” he says, bringing Bokuto’s hand to his cock. “It takes a while to figure out the angle.”

“Oh,” Bokuto says with a huff, but he puts two and two together and starts pumping Keiji’s cock with his hand as he thrusts into Keiji. His brow furrows as he tries to keep the pace manageable for both of them, and his hand is slightly unsteady on Keiji’s cock, but it’s warm under the blankets and, to be honest, Keiji is still thinking about talons.

This is a quickly developing kink that cannot possibly end well, Keiji decides, but he’s too busy with his orgasm to deal with it right now.

“Was it good?” Bokuto asks, afterwards.

“We have plenty of time to practice,” Keiji says.

“What’s the word for what you are?” Bokuto asks.

“Mean,” Keiji offers.

“Yeah, that.”

-X-

“Congratulations, you’ve had sex with a bird,” Kuroo tells him.

“I had sex with a man who can turn into a bird,” Keiji corrects. “Whereas you literally fucked a cat.”

“The cat is  _ very _ well endowed,” Kuroo says.

Keiji sighs, staring at him with all the judgment he can muster. “That’s nice, but does he have a spell to keep this cabin warm?”


End file.
